LOTM: Silence Reigns S6 P4/Transcript
(Jack and Scott are seen leaving through a portal a few hours later after leaving home) Jack: *panting* We have been through...almost the entire Multiverse and we haven't' found shit! Scott: *panting* Dude I know, it's killing me! Jack: Well, this is ridiculous! We're just going on a wild goose chase at this point! Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere! Scott: There's gotta be something here though. It's one of the only places we haven't searched through yet. Jack: You sure? Scott: I know so. Jack: Goddammit. Scott: Wait... (Jack looks at Scott who is seen looking at his portal device) Scott: I fucked up. Jack: Huh? Scott: This isn't part of Multiverse X at all. Jack: What!? Then where are we? Scott: An undiscovered part of our Multiverse. Jack: No way, that's impossible! Scott: It is. And it's all because I messed up one small number on the coordinates. Jack: Well where the hell did you take us?! (Scott looks around) Scott: I....have no idea. Jack: Are you serious?! We were just in Multiverse X and you fuck it all up by messing up "one number"?! Scott: Don't blame me asshole! I'm just the portal carrier! Jack: Well you weren't doing a good job at it! (Jirosoyu joins Scott's side) Scott: You want me to kick your ass right now Jack?! Jack: Bring it! Bring it you hybrid freak! Scott: I'LL KILL YOU!! Jack: AND I'LL KILL YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT!! (Before the two start to fight, they hear some growling) Jack and Scott:...…… Jack: Did you hear that? Scott: Yeah. Jirosoyu: Scott. Look in the bushes. (Jack and Scott look and see glowing red eyes watching them) Jack: What the hell is that...? Scott: I don't know. But I smell blood coming from it. Jack: It's probably just a prank. Hey! Hey you! I can see you in there! (The eyes keep staring) Scott: Jack.... Jack: Yeah you! Come on out you damn wuss! I know there's a bratty kid hiding back there! (Suddenly the eyes back away) Scott:..... They're still there... Jack: Big deal! There nothing but a bunch of little- (Suddenly a black and white wolf like creature with a white mask and red eyes comes charging out) Jack: Oh shit. Scott: SOYU CHARGE IN!! Jirosoyu: HOLD ON JACK!! Jack: WHAT THE HELL?! (Jirosoyu rushes forward and punches the monster before he pushes Jack away) Scott: Stay back Jack! I'll handle this beast! Jack: Hell no! The damn thing attacked me, so I deserve a part in its death! Scott: So be it! (The wolf creature charges in again only for Jack to fire electricity, shocking the creature and killing it. The creature turns into black smoke and fades away as it dies) Jack: The hell was that thing?? Scott: I don't know. But more are coming! (Jack looks to see to giant bear little creatures, similar to the wolf one from before charging) Jack: The hell are they coming from!? Scott: Wait, look! (One of the creatures drops a head from its mouth that rolls to the two) Scott: *gasp* J-Jack! That's...! (Jack looks to find the head of a Shadow Cultist.) Jack: What?! Scott: That must explain the blood I was smelling! Jack: Dammit, so our targets are all dead?! Just perfect! Scott: Hey calm down! We can still do this together! Jack: Yeah right! You're the dumbass who brought us here in the first place, and for what?! A bunch of mauled corpses?! (The two creatures start to growl, as they feel the negative emotions from Jack. Near, several of these black and white creatures all look toward where Jack and Scott are, feeling they're negative emotions, start heading toward them) Scott: Hey its not my fault you ass! Jack: How about I feed you to these damn dogs myself?! Then maybe you can finally join your dumbass of a brother in hell! (Scott's eyes dilate as he glares at Jack) Scott: What....DID YOU JUST SAY?! Jack: You heard me! You're brother was a fucking moron! And he deserved to fucking die! Scott: JIROSOYU!!! KILL THIS SHADOW BASTARD!!! (As that moment the bear creatures let out a blood thrist roar and start charging at the two. Jack and Scott take notice. Jack punches one with his metal arm, Jirosoyu punches the other one, they both turn into black mist as they fade away) Scott: Oh man...! You're gonna regret what you just said asshole! Jack: Well, now that they're gone... (Jack suddenly appears in front of Scott as he rams his fist into Scott's face) Jack: THEN I GUESS NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU!! Scott: WAIT!! (Jack pulls his fist back growling as Scott smells the air) Jack: Great, now what? Scott: The blood. I think I found the camp! Jack: Huh?! Scott: Follow me! Jack: But- Scott: We'll discuss it later, now come on! (Jack and Scott run off. It then cuts to them arriving at a ravaged and blood-soaked camp) Jack: Jesus... Scott: This must've been where those monsters came from. Here, look around and see if we can find any clues as to what their plan was with the stone....if they got it. Jack: Right. (As Jack and Scott look around the camp for clues. The horde of black creatures starts to approach where they just were. One of the black creatures is a giant bird like creature. roughly the size of a dinosaur moving toward them as a fast pace) Scott: Aw there's gotta be something related to The Soul Stone! I'd hate to find out someone stole it or something. Jack: You find anything? Scott: No. Goddammit, I thought I had something here! Jack: I guess your Targhul DNA isn't as helpful as you thought it was. Scott: Okay, what the hell is your problem Jack!? We are suppose to be on the same team, and you're just riding my ass the whole time! Jack: Maybe the fact that you've got us trapped in uncharted territory? That you're the reason we keep getting attacked by...I don't know what those were, some breed of Shadow or something! Scott: I doubt they're Shadows Jack. Jack: Well I don't know! It seems this entire planet's out for us! Scott: Well just keep looking okay? The more evidence we find, the more reason we have to go home! Jack: Fine. (Jack goes back to look before he begins to feel off) Jack: Hmmm.... Scott: What is it? Jack: You ever get those moments where you feel like you're completely fucked? Scott: Uhhh, why? (At that moment some lands on top of a near by mountain/hill top. THe two look to see the giant black bird which lets out a loud screech as it sees the two) Jack: THAT'S WHY!!! Scott: OH COME ON!!! (The creature continues to screech only for some projectile to hit it in its open mouth) Scott: What the?! (Jack and Scott look to see a blonde girl, dress in a brown coat and black pants on a yellow bike who fired that shot from her gauntlet) ???: HEY! YOU TWO! GET ON MY BIKE! Jack: Scott come on! Scott: Um uhhh...! (Scott then finds a small ring-box on a table and grabs it) Scott: I GOT THE STONE BOX!! I'M COMING!! (Jack hopes on the bike, Scott joins shortly after) ???: Hang on you two! We got a Nevermore to out run! Jack: A never what?! (The girl doesn't reply but instead speeds off. The Nevermore starts to recover as it shakes it head. It lets out a screech and starts to fly after the 3) Scott: HOLY CRAP!! Jack: You said you got a stone box right?! Scott: Yeah! It has to be the Soul Stone man! No other reason to keep it at camp! Jack: Well hang onto it if that's the case! ???: What are you two talking about!? Jack: Long story! We just gotta get away from THAT thing! ???: Yeah! Grimm huh?! Scott: Grimm??? (The Nevermore screeches and flaps its wings letting out a barriage of its feathers which can impale people. The bike dodges each one) ???: Damn! This is gonna be hard then I thought! Jack: So that's how it's gonna be?! Fine then! (Jack charges electricity and fire into his metal arm) Jack: Then let's smack this thing out of the sky! (Jack fires electricity as the Nevermore, it screeches as its hit. But it powers though the attack and resumes chasing) Jack: Damn this thing is tough! Scott: If it wasn't so far away, I would attack it and bring it down! Jack: Guess we'll have to just keep running then! Dammit! Scott: Guess so! ???: HANG ON!! (The girl speeds off even faster. Meanwhile with the other group) Alex: Jack? Jack you there? (Alex is seen on a communicator trying to contact Jack and Scott) Erin: Nothing? Alex: No, nothing. The connection's completely dead. Tom: Maybe they moved out of range of a satellite. Alex: Maybe. But let's just keep an eye out for the cultists. Erin: Right. (The group looks around before Miles swings down from the rooftops) Miles: Hey guys! I found something! Tom: What is it? Miles: Some creepy hooded guys just went into some building inside an alleyway! (Zulu jumps down next to Miles) Zulu: Yeah, I saw it too! Yuri: Which way? Miles: Just down the street! Come on! (The heroes run down the street before they stop in front of an alleyway) Zulu: Right here! This one! (The group looks to see a metal door in the wall) Alex: Well, that's not suspicious at all. Zulu: Come on! Let's bust these guys! Erin: Wait....Didn't Barkanos's memories say they needed help? Miles: Yeah? Erin: We should be careful then. We don't know if that's really a cultist back there. Zulu: Right, then let'- (Suddenly, a cultist flies through the door, clearly not wearing a hood) Tom: Huh?! Alex: Hey wait a minute! I thought you said they wore hoods! Miles: I did! ???: Oh...It's you guys. (The group looks up to find the hooded figure Miles mentioned as he takes his hood off, revealing himself as Zane Irens) Richie: Zane! Zane: Sup. Izuku: Ah not him again! Richie: Whoa whoa calm down guys! He's chill. Izuku: Huh?! Zane: Yeah. Richie: We managed to talk about it a few days ago. Izuku: Oh. Zane: Yeah, sorry about that guys. These damn Shadows decided it would be smart to try and abduct me inside this building. Alex: Wait what?! Zulu: Abduct you?! Zane: Yeah. They came out here and asked if I wanted to help them with their friend who had been injured. Well come to find out he wasn't injured and they all tried to attack me. Thankfully, Kelzo managed to step in and save me. Erin: Who? (Zane's Spirit Kelzo then appears beside him) Kelzo: Hey. Alex: Whoa! Another Spirit User?! Zane: That's right. Erin: But wait, you did search the place right? Zane: Not much to search really. The room was almost empty. Alex: So that means.... Miles: No stone here either. Zane: Stone? Alex: Uhhh nothing! Zane: Oh, okay then. Well, I'll be on my way then. See you heroes around. Richie: Wait, what about the cultist? Zane: He's all yours. Now I gotta go, good bye. (Zane walks off as the heroes look down at the cultist) Erin: Well, let's get him to the PD then. (The heroes pick the cultist up before it cuts to Scott as he looks down at the box) Scott: Dammit, I hope I'm right on this. Jack: Hey dumbass! Keep your eyes up at the sky! (Scott looks back to see the Nevermore still chasing them) Jack: How can we lose this dman thing!? ???: Hey can you do another of those attacks?! The Nevermore might be weak enough that another hit MIGHT slow it down enough for us to escape! Jack: Damn everyone's demanding today! Fine! (Jack charges another mixed element attack) Jack: EAT THIS!! (Jack lets out his attack which hits the Nevermore. It lets out a screech as it stops flying and starts to fall) Scott: HOLY CRAP ITS GOING DOWN!! ???: Then we are out of here! FULL SPEED AHEAD!! (The girl speeds up her bike and gets far away from the Nevermore as it crashes) Scott: HOLY CRAP!! Jack: Finally...! Scott: We should be safe n- (Scott is then hit by a piece of debris, knocking him down) Jack: SCOTT!! (The girl stops the bike as Jack hopes back and rushes toward Scott) Jack: Scott you okay?! Scott: It's okay. (Scott's body glows as he stands back up) Scott: Soyu had me covered. He stopped the impact entirely. Jack: Oh thank god. Scott: Wow... I'm surprised you were worried. Jack: Yeah... Listen I- ???: Hey guys! (The two look back at the girl) ???: Whatever it is, just save it till we get to safety! We're not out of the woods yet! Scott: She's right. Let's go. Jack: Yeah. (The two hop back on the bike as the girl drives off) Jack: You still got the box right? Scott: Always. (Scott pulls out the box) Jack: Good. Hopefully the stone's inside of it! Scott: Yeah! ???: So. Who are you guys? Jack: I'm Jack. This is Scott. Scott: And does the girl who helped us out have name? ???: My name's Yang! Jack: Nice to meet you Yang. How much longer till we are out of here? Yang: A couple more miles and there should be a gas station we can stop and rest at. Scott: Good. Jack: Could be our chance to see if this box is the real deal. Scott: Definitely. Yang: You went and pissed off a Nevermore for a box? Scott: What's a Nevermore?? Yang: You never heard of a Nevermore before? Its a pretty dangerous type of Grimm, I figured everyone would know it. Jack: Grimm?? (Yang looks back at the two in surprise) Yang:... Yeah seems we all gotta a lot of explaining once we stop. Jack: Oh boy... (The rest of the trip goes quiet as Yang continues to drive the two toward their destination....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 6 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts